The Vampire Girl and The Witch Twin
by ThatWickedChick
Summary: Jane messed up horribly and has to get Bella back. Will Felix let that happen? Will the Cullens play a part in it? What will Jane have to do to get Isabella back?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first fan fiction that I've uploaded. I've already written a few but have been absolutely terrified at how mean some people can be with the reviews so go easy on me. I hope you enjoy and constructive criticism is always welcome!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Bella's POV**

I've been walking through the streets of Volterra for a few hours. Okay, fine I'm lost. My parents are fighting again and I don't want to be stuck in the middle of it again. I'm eleven years old and I can take care of myself. I didn't realize I was so lost in my thoughts until I saw a dark figure walking up the street and coming right for me.

"What are you doing here?" the person asked in a low, feminine voice. I choked up a bit but managed to respond.

"Walking. What are you doing?" I shot back, trying to seem casual. I felt like my throat was closing and it was getting hard to breathe. That always happened when I get scared.

"You shouldn't be out here alone. What's your name?" the person questioned again and lifted her hand to remove her hood. The hood fell around a gorgeous blond with red eyes. She looked like a Greek Goddess. I looked into the crimson eyes and I instantly felt safe and protected. I knew I could trust this person.

"Isa-Isabella but I prefer Bella" I stumble and felt my face go red. I saw the girl smile and nod her head like she was thinking about something. "I'm Jane. Where are your parents, Bella?" She asked with slight concern like any person would.

"At home," I said and looked at my feet, "I ran away"

"That's a shame. It's also a shame you meant me here" She said and grinned, reaching for my shoulder. I know I should pull back and run. The logical side of me was screaming at me to run, that she was dangerous but I couldn't run for some reason. I let her touch my shoulder and felt something like electricity race through me. I knew she felt it too because she jumped back with a very confused face.

"Why don't you come with me? I won't hurt you. I would like to show you my home" Jane said softly "I live in a castle" she whispered the last part and that definitely got my attention. She took my hand and lead me to what I assume was the way to the castle she lived in.

 **Jane's POV**

I was pissed off and slightly hungry so I went hunting. I searched the streets for someone to drink that didn't smell half bad and I picked up a pretty good scent but for some reason it didn't increase the burning in my throat like it should. Curiosity got the best of me and I followed the scent. I found who it belonged to and she looked like she was alone. That bothered me for some reason. Why would she walk alone at this time of night? She couldn't be older than twelve. What if someone hurt her or worse? I felt myself slip into a weird protective state when I thought about what could happen to the young girl.

I dropped down to the streets from the rooftops and started walking. I made sure the human girl couldn't see me when I dropped from the rooftops so I didn't scare her. Why am I acting like this? I am Jane Volturi! I am the most dangerous vampire next to the kings! I should not be acting like this!

I was shouting at myself to stop acting this way and investigate. I wanted to see what was up with the girl.

I got closer and almost stopped when I saw her. She was so beautiful and smelled so good but the burn didn't increase...it decreased when I took a deep breath of her scent. What is this girl doing to me?

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a threatening tone. The girl had to be scared by me. No one wasn't, vampire or not.

I saw the girl struggle with words and smiled internally. Good, she should be scared. I tried to shake the weird feeling off again and was brought back to reality by her voice. "Walking. What are you doing here?" she said. I could tell she was trying very hard to act confident and casual. She was being so stupid! Couldn't she see I'm a threat!

I decided to ignore her question because the answer would probably be something likes 'about to kill you' or 'deciding how to kill you' but I didn't want to scare her off too early. Instead I asked another question and removed my hood while I did it. "You shouldn't be here alone. What's your name?" I asked and studied her reaction to my face, more specifically my eyes. I saw her stumble and stare in awe. She, again, stumbled with her words and gave me her name.

"I'm Jane. Where are your parents?" I asked with certain softness

"At home" She said and looked down. I wanted to lift her head up to have her meet my eyes. What is happening to me? This stupid girl is doing things to me! I should kill her!

I tried to make myself to sink my teeth into her or say something threatening but once I said something threatening I felt the overwhelming urge to protect her at all costs. I reached out a touched her, feeling electricity bolt through my arm

"Why don't you come with me? I won't hurt you. I would like to show you my home" I said with a tone I wasn't familiar with. "I live in a castle" I whispered and saw that that bit of information caught her attention. I started walking to the castle with the human girl, Isabella following.

 **Bella's POV**

I walked with Jane until we reached a set of very heavy looking doors but Jane pushed them open with ease. Through the doors was a beautiful circular room with three thrones and three old men sitting in them. They all looked confused. I glanced around the room and saw five other people standing in the small alcoves along the room, they also looked very confused.

"Jane?" The man in the center throne asked, his eyes flicking between me and Jane.

"Master, I-" She began but stopped and looked at me then around the room at the other people until she sighed and settled on one. "Felix will you take Bella to my room and make sure she stays there until I come and get her" Jane commanded more than asked. I saw a big man who looked about twenty moves from the edge of the room to the center and stood in front of me with his hand held out for me to take. Jane let out a hiss and narrowed her eyes at Felix.

"If anything happens to her I will have your head, understood?" She asked and glared at the man whose eyes widened and he nodded quickly and I took his hand. I followed the big man out of the room. After a few minutes of walking I looked up at him and he looked down at me with a small smile.

"Will you be my big brother?" I asked innocently. I've always wanted a big brother and he just seemed like the right guy. I felt like I could trust him, like he would protect me like Jane.

"If you want" He said and smiled a bit more before looking up and opening a door for me. I stepped into a beautiful room. It had a huge bed pushed to the center of the back room and the whole room had a theme of black and red. There was a desk to the side of the bed that had a laptop and a whole bunch of books on it. It also had a big flat screen and a very comfy couch and a few arm chairs. There were a few wall decorations scattered through the room.

I went to the couch and sat down, taking in Jane's room. Felix sat in a chair with his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped, looking rather anxious.

"What's wrong?" I ask and tilted my head.

"Nothing's wrong Isabella" Felix replied without a lot of conviction.

"Is this about Jane hurting you? I won't let her. You're my brother!" I said and got up from the couch to give him a hug but felt arms around me. I looked back to see Jane holding me to herself and glaring at Felix

"Brother?" Jane said with a very icy, fierce tone. Before Felix could answer he was dropped to the ground and was screaming in agony.

"She's mine!" Jane roared and glared even more intensely which made Felix scream louder. I was very confused.

"Jane stop!" I shouted and turned to bury my face in her shoulder. Felix's screams stopped immediately and I looked at him. He was standing and breathing heavily.

"Bella we need to talk about something" Jane stated and then looked at Felix. "You have a role in this so you will stay while we talk" Felix nodded and sat back down in the chair. Jane put her arms around me and put me back into her chest. She took a deep breath and began.

"Isabella, I'm a vampire and so is Felix. Almost everyone in this castle is a vampire. We do drink human blood which makes our eyes red. We have super speed and strength. Some of us have gifts or powers. Felix is very strong, the strongest vampire in the world. I have a power which makes vampires feel like they're burning from the inside out" She paused and out her nose to my hair, breathing deeply, that's when it hit me.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked quietly and heard two hisses. One from Felix and one from Jane.

"I was getting to that. No we aren't going to kill or hurt you. No one will ever hurt you from now on if we have anything to do with it." Jane said with the last part as a whisper. "Vampires have a few bonds that might affect us. There's the parent bond which is when two mated vampires have a bond with a human or another vampire that makes them feel like the child is theirs. They protect and teach the child everything and anything. There's the sibling bond, you have one with Felix, which makes either two vampires or a vampire and a human feel like they're sibling. Then there's the mating bond. Each person has someone who is made for them. When someone becomes a vampire, their main life goal is to find their mate. Being mated with someone gives the vampire or vampires meaning in life and being rejected by their mate or rejecting any bond will hurt the vampire or vampires forever. They will protect their mate no matter what. They can't leave each other and they will do anything and everything for their mate. You are my mate."

That's a lot of information to give an eleven year old. I sighed and sank into Jane's chest. I looked up at Felix who had a very concerned look on his face.

"Okay, so, you're my brother and a vampire?" I ask him skeptically. He nodded his head. "That's cool. I've always wanted a big brother." I slide off of Jane's lap which caused her to growl. I froze and looked back at her. Last time she growled, my brother ended up screaming in pain.

"Sorry" Jane mumbled and dropped her head. I shrugged my shoulders and leaped into Felix's lap. I felt protected and loved when he wrapped his arms around me but not the same love I felt when Jane did the same thing. My thoughts got caught up when I felt Felix vibrating from beneath me. I think he's purring like a kitty cat. I laughed and got up from his lap.

"Felix, I need to speak with Bella alone. I believe you are needed in the throne room" Jane said. Felix got up, kissed my forehead and was out the door in second. Jane groaned, covered her eyes then got up and lay down on the bed. She sighed and uncovered her eyes. I walked over to the bed and climbed on. I sat on the end with my legs crossed.

"What's wrong?" I ask. Jane pulled me into her lap then lay back down again. She started purring just like Felix.

"There are a million things wrong but nothing wrong in this moment." Jane whispered and tightened her arms around me.

"Will you tell me more about vampires?" I asked and snuggled into her side.

"Of course. We sparkle when we're in direct sunlight. We don't burn like the stereotype. We have laws, which I will teach you later. We have three kings. Aro, Marcus and Caius which you will meet soon and we live forever" Jane trailed off and seemed to be lost in thought.

"Will you make me a vampire someday?" I asked curiously.

"Not right now but someday. You need to be a lot older" Jane said and moved to lie on her side so she was facing me, "Isabella, you are my mate. I need you to accept that. There's this _pull_ I feel towards you that you can't imagine. You will begin to feel it when you're in your late teens but it's nothing compared to what I'm feeling now" She said softly and reach her hand up, gently caressing my face, "Now go to sleep. We'll meet everyone we need to meet tomorrow. Felix is very eager to get to know you, so am I" Jane said softly and stroked my hair. I could get used to this.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so glad a few of you liked the start of the story. I hope I don't disappoint you with this one! By the way Bella is a complete badass in this story. She isn't clumsy or shy. You'll find out more about her personality when she goes to school. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

"Bella, it's time to get up" A deep voice set gently into my ear. I groaned and rolled to the other side of the bed. I immediately shot up when I didn't feel the cold vampire that I feel asleep with.

"Jane has a situation to attend to so you're spending the day with me" the voice said and I turned to face Felix. He had jeans and a flannel on which fit him much better than the black cloak I saw him in yesterday. I smiled at him and went into the bathroom. I got ready and noticed a change of clothes on the counter. Just as I reached for them I heard Felix on the other side of the door.

"I think Jane got you a change of clothes. Get changed then we can go get some breakfast" Felix said. I changed quickly and we were on our way to get breakfast. I told Felix all about myself on our walk there. I told him about my friends and all my favorites. We arrived at a small dining room and a rather large kitchen. Felix got me some cereal and sat me down to eat. I finished and asked Felix if I could meet the kings that Jane was talk about. We left the dining room and started walking. Felix stopped and crouched down so he was on the same level as me.

"Hey Bella, it's a long walk to the kings offices. Do you want to take a ride there?" He asked and put a playful look on his face. I didn't really get what he was talking about but I agreed anyway. He smiled and picked me up bride style. I was about to ask what kind of ride this was when he took off at a pace that definitely wasn't human. We were in front of a set of doors in seconds. Before I could say how much fun that was I heard Jane on the other side of the door.

"She makes me look weak!" Jane shouted. I knew who she was talking about but I didn't want to admit it to myself.

"If anything, Bella will make you stronger. I know you hate feeling weak but you need to give her a chance." A male voice responded.

"I hate how she makes me feel! I hate her!" Jane shouted. I could feel my chest squeezing. Felix growled and gathered me in his arms, taking multiple steps back from the door. I squeezed my eyes shut and made myself shrink into Felix's huge form. The door flew open revealing a very mad Jane. Her expression changed into heartbreak in a matter of seconds when she took in the sight before her.

I was quietly sobbing into Felix's chest. He was vibrating with anger. His eyes darkened a few shades and growled at Jane who was completely ignoring my brother.

"Isabelle I'm sorry. I didn't mean it" Jane said with such heartbreak almost turned around. I was almost sorry for her. _Almost._

"Get me away from her Felix" I said between sobs. Felix took off, leaving Jane frozen in place.

Felix and I have been running for a few hours. I knew Jane was tracking up but she hates me so why would she try to find me? Felix was running through the forest when he stopped and set me down against a tree.

"Are you okay, little sister?" he asked and crouched down in front of me. "What do you want to do?" I thought about that for a while. If I was really Jane's mate then she would never be able to say what she said. I needed to get far away from her.

"Can we just leave? Jane isn't actually my mate if she said they things she did and yes I'm okay" I said quietly. Felix nodded, pulled out his phone and started typing fast.

"I have a house in Forks Washington. I just booked tickets to go there. Maybe we can go there and figure out what to do next, lay low for a few years?" He asked cautiously. He wasn't sure what to do either. I nodded silently and got up. We ran until we reached the outskirts of a town well, Felix ran and carried me. We slowed when we reached the outskirts of a city. Felix rents a car and drives to the nearest airport. This all went by in a blur. I just followed Felix and did as he asked, too lost in my own thoughts to care. I do know that we got stopped a few times by young women wondering who the tall, strong, handsome man next to me was.

I remember falling asleep with Felix's arm wraps around me then waking up and boarding another plane and falling asleep again.

"Bella, wake up. We're here" Felix said gently, waking me from my deep slumber. I groaned and opened my eyes. I groaned louder when I looked out the window and saw how gloomy and gray-looking the weather was.

"Welcome to Forks Isabella" Felix chuckled softly then led me off the plane. We didn't have anything except the clothes on our backs and whatever Felix had in his wallet. I walked silently next to Felix and waited patiently as he rented a car. We got a simple SUV and he promised to get me a sports car once I was old enough. I love having a rich big brother. I enjoyed the ride even though Felix was driving at neck breaking speed. We got to what I assume is Felix's house in fifteen minutes.

It was a simple two story house. It wasn't the worse house but definitely wasn't the castle. Felix led me inside then brought me to a bedroom that would be mine. It had a twin bed and a desk with a computer and comfy looking chair as well as a rocking chair and a bookcase in the corner.

"I'm going to get some food for you and call Aro. Get some rest Bella. It's been a long day" He said and left the room. I huffed and fell back onto my bed. _I hope sleep comes fast_ I thought. I didn't want my thoughts drifting to Jane. Sleep came fast but not fast enough.

"No Aro. I can't come back. It's my duty as her brother to protect her" Felix said from down stairs. I finally woke up to voices from downstairs; I really didn't want to be awake.

"Yes I know I'm a Volturi Guard….Wasn't it you that taught me family always comes first...Jane can try to track us all she wants. If she hurts Bella again I will not hesitate to kill her….I'm sorry she's in such a bad state but she really shouldn't have said what she said. Goodbye Aro" Felix hung up then was knocking on my door in a second.

"Come in" I mumbled into my pillow, acting like I just woke up. Felix gave me a knowing smile and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"I know you've been awake. Jane's in rough shape and she's trying to track us" Felix said and put his hand on my shoulder. "What do you want me to do if she finds us?" He asked. I thought for a moment then decided what I wanted.

"If she tries to attack me, defend me and yourself but don't try to kill her. If she just wants to talk then we'll talk" I paused for a moment then looked up at Felix, "do you think she's my mate?" Felix sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"I'm not sure. Technically a mate can't physically say what she said about their mate. They physically cannot get the words out of their mouth but with Jane…" He trailed off and took a deep, unnecessary breath, "She's a very old vampire and has been able to defy vampire nature for a while now. She even eats human food with no problem and actually likes it" He cringed at the thought of eating human food like it was the grossest thing on the planet.

I nodded and got up from the bed. Felix followed me down the stairs and made me a bowl of cereal. He sat down across from me and waited for me to finish.

"So we have to come up with a story. When a nineteen year old man moves into a house with an eleven year old girl people are bound to ask questions. Stupid curious humans" Felix said and grinned at the last part. We spent about an hour making a fool proof story. Felix was surprisingly good at it but I guess he kind of had to be.

So our story was simple enough to remember but still complex enough to be believable. Our parents died when we were younger so we were separated and put into foster care. Felix got old enough and started work and found me. He adopted me and is now my legal guardian.

Now here's the problem, Felix doesn't age and I have to go to school so we thought of this; I'll go to school and Felix will be my 'father'. He will make himself scarce around town and only show himself when it was absolutely necessary so he could pass as my brother when I was in high school.

"Alright then I will enroll you in school. I have some pretty good book in your room if you'd like to read them" Felix said and got up. He placed a kiss on my forehead and walked to the door, "Oh and Bella, I'm going to go get a car. I need to go to Seattle to do that. Make sure you keep the doors and windows locked until I get back" He locked the door and started walking into the woods on the other side of the street. I watched until he disappeared into the forest. I sighed and walked up to my room, plopped down on the rocking chair and started reading _First Grave on the Right_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Bella! I have a surprise for you!" Felix shouted into the house followed by the door slamming. I was a bit startled by the sudden noise and the book fell out of my hands which made me lose the page I was on.

"Thanks Felix!" I said sarcastically when he reached my door. I leaned back and crossed my arms, glaring at him.

"What did I do?" He asked cautiously, his face showing confusion. I shook off my glare and picked up my book.

"You made me lose my page" I said as I fingered through the pages, trying to find where I left off. I grumbled when I didn't succeed and put the book down. "So what's the surprise you got me?" I asked and got up. I gave Felix a hug then went down the stairs with him in tow.

"Look outside" He said with a grin. He was obviously very excited to show me whatever he got. I walked over to the window and my jaw fell open.

"No way!" I cried and bolted out the door to get a better look.

"Way" Felix chuckled and followed me outside. In the driveway was a red Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4.

"We can't drive this around town. It'll bring too much attention to ourselves" I said with a huff. I liked the shiny sports car.

"That's exactly why I bought that as well" Felix said and pointed to a black Dodge Challenger that was parked on the curb. I didn't even notice it until now.

"Oh okay. Did you sign me up for school yet?" I asked and sounded surprisingly hopeful. I've never gone to school before. My parents homeschooled me. Felix picked me up and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He spun around a few times and headed inside.

"Yes I did, little sister" Felix said then set me down on my feet, "I signed you put to start in september which is when everyone starts. I thought it would be better to do that then throw you into a class when the school year is almost done" He looked at me with curiosity. I was confused for a few seconds before I realized he wanted me to tell him if I was okay with it or not. I walked into the kitchen and sat down on a stool.

"Yeah that works" I said and rested my chin on my fist. I looked up at Felix who was getting a pan out of the cabinet, "Whatcha doin'?" I asked curiously wince I know he doesn't eat.

"I am…" He trailed off as he searched the cabinet for spices, "Making you…" He went to the fridge and pulled out some chicken, "Dinner" he said finally and flashed me a smile. What a caring older brother I have.

"Thank you Felix" I said and closed my eyes. I let my mind wander to everything and anything but I knew where it would wander. I opened my eyes and saw Felix preparing a plate for me.

"Felix, how's Jane?" I asked quietly. I don't know if he has talked to her but I wanted to know if he knew how she was doing. He picked up my plate from the counter and set it down in front of me.

"I don't know" he admitted and went to the chair across from me, "Aro told me-" He was cut off by a hilarious sound coming from under him. I bursted out laughing. Felix sighed then started chuckling as he pulled a whoopee cushion from under the chair mat.

"Point one Bella!" I shouted in between fits of laughter. I had found the whoopee cushion in my closet and put it there, hoping to prank Felix.

"That was a good one. You got me" Felix said and held up his hands. If vampires could blush he would be bright red. He started laughing with me for a few moments. We started to calm down and I dug into my meal.

"Aro told me she was having a rough time. She's attempting to track us but she isn't the best tracker." Felix sighed and leaned back into his chair before continuing, "If we stay here for as long as we're planning she'll definitely be able to find us"

I nodded as he talked. Jane was eventually going to find us. I will admit that I miss Jane but why did she miss me? Why was she trying to track me?

"Why is she trying to track us?" I asked Felix. I guess he was expecting this question because he leaned forward in his chair and looked me in the eyes.

"I think she is your mate" He said. That definitely caught me off guard. He continued while looking at the table, "I think she was...confused about the feelings she has for you. She had a reputation to uphold at the Volturi. She is one half of the infamous Witch Twins" He said and looked up at me, trying to figure out what I was thinking.

So Jane is my mate. Why did she say she hated me then? That hurt me deeply. I had only known the girl for less than twelve hours so it shouldn't have affected me that much.

"She'll find us eventually?" I asked just to confirm what Felix had said early. He nodded and took my plate.

"I hope she finds us" I whispered to myself. Felix must've heard me because he looked at me like I had three heads, "I miss her" I groaned and put my head against the table.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **(2 months later)**

"Bella! Time to get us! It's your first day of school today!" Felix shouted from down stairs. I groaned and put my pillow over my head like I did every morning when he woke me up. I really hate mornings.

"Come on. We can't have you being late on your first day" Felix shouted again. He was making me breakfast like always. He really did love me if he cooks gross smelling human food everyday for me. I groan but threw myself from the bed. I dressed slowly then made my way down stairs. Felix set a plate of pancakes and fruit down in front of me.

"I'm nervous. What if the other kids don't like me?" I asked quietly and dug into my meal. I kept my head down so I could avoid my brother's stare.

"Bella they'll love you" Felix said and put a hand on my shoulder, "There's no reason they won't" He said while walking away and pretended not to notice my blush.

"What are you doing today?" I asked, changing the subject before I turned into a tomato. He can't do much since he can't be out in public.

"I'm going to be stalking the stock market" He said with a grin. He loves making stupid play-on-word like that. I gave him the smile I only give him when I want something.

"Can you drive me to school in the Lambo?" I asked with my voice full of hope. I slide off the chair and washing off my plate. I turned back to Felix and leaned on the counter. He looked deep in thought.

"Just this once" He said and put my school supplies into my bag. "Ready to go?" He asked and held out my bag for me to take.

I sighed, frowned and nodded my head but smiled again when he picked up the keys to the Lamborghini. The ride to school was silent. I put my head back and let the purr of the engine take away all of my worries and anxieties...until we reached the school.

"Do you remember our rules?" Felix asked with a certain seriousness I didn't like. He should be the fun, excited brother. Not the boring, rule-following brother.

"Yes I do." I continued to list the rules he has set on me to keep me from getting hurt or exposing us. He nodded when I finished and told me to keep my phone close. I hopped out and grabbed my bag. I turned away from the car, towards the school to see everyone, and I mean everyone, staring at the new girl who just got out of the flashy red car. I took a deep breath to steady myself and walked towards the school. I kept my head high and avoided eye contact like my life depended on it. I found the office and had a short conversation with the women at the counter, she started to ramble about how adult twelve year olds look and I decided to make my exit.

Once I was out of the office and walking towards my class, I saw multiple people make a beeline for me. I instinctively sped up and also pretended I couldn't see them. I ended up running into one of them.

"Hey I'm Zach" The boy said and stretched out his hand. I shook it quickly and decided to be a responsible person and have a conversation with Zach who looked like he desperately wanted to get to know me.

"Hey Zach. I'm Isabella but I prefer Bella" I said with a smile. Being around Felix has really helped my charisma.

"Alright, Bella it is. You better get to class. Let me see your schedule." He then proceeded to give me directions to my class since he had to go to the the opposite side of the school and left me with a promise to save me a seat at lunch.

The first class was okay. It was a bit boring but that's to be expected. The schedule is a little wonky but I got the hang of it. There are six subjects we have to go to everyday. Each teacher teaches two subjects so we have to switch teachers every two periods. One period is eighty minutes long.

At lunch, I walked in and of course all eyes were on me. I simple smirked and meant as many stares as I could then walked over to where Zach was. He introduced me to his friends at the table.

Ryan is obviously the "alpha" of the grade. He talked big and everyone showed submissive behavior towards him. Gabbie is really nice and polite, unlike Hannah who caught me up on all the school gossip and rumors. I didn't listen to a single bit of it.

When the last bell of the day rang I was so relieved. I have a difficult time focusing on one thing for a long time so I let my mind wander to wherever it wanted to go and didn't focus on anything in particular. Felix had texted me a few times but mostly to check up on me and make sure everyone was being nice to me. He threatened to go full vamp when I told him about the time someone tried to trip me while I was walking down the hall, thankfully he backed out of that once I told him I tripped the guy back.

"Hey, Bells" Felix said with a grin when he sat down next to me. I gave is an awkward wave and went back to doing my homework. "Whatcha doin'?" He questioned and snatched page from my hands before I could respond.

"Stupid math" I said and crossed my arms. I really hate math.

"I never was very good with math but I can help you with a few of these." Felix said with one breath. He moved closer to me and helped me finish my homework. Basically he just told me what to write down.

"Alright" Felix said and hit this knee when I answered the last question, "How 'bout we go into Seattle?" He raised an eyebrow and threw me a half-smile.

"Sure. I want to check out the bookstore anyway" I said and hopped up from the couch, "Which car?" I ask when I walked out the door.

"Which one do you think?" Felix replied and held up the keys for the lamborghini.

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait! There has been a lot of crazy shit happening and I couldn't get this chapter up as soon as I wanted. I apologize for that. Next chapter we will meet someone new! He/She is an OC from my one of the other stories and I really wanted to put her/him in this story. You'll love it, I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Personally, this is my favorite chapter so far. Let me know what you think! Consider this a "Happy Holiday" gift from me. Cheers guys!**

"What about this one?" I said and held out a deep purple shirt with bold black stripes running vertically. Felix cringed and shook his head. "The shopping here kind of sucks" I commented with showing my brother a very bright orange sweater.

"Well that's Fork for you. The shopping in Italy is amazing" Felix said and turned to leave the store. "It's getting kind of late. I'll go get a table at a restaurant I think you'll like," he paused to hug me, "The bookstore you want to go to is just down the road from here"

I nod and set off to the bookstore. I could feel Felix looking at me until I rounded a corner to continue to the store.

 _It's kind of foggy out,_ I thought as I wandered down the street, _Good thing there aren't any monsters_. I laughed out loud when I thought that. If someone told me a year ago that this was where I was going to be in a few years I would've laughed and asked they were on. I never would've thought about vampires or any magical creature.

 _Maybe unicorns are real…_ I suddenly realize that if vampires are real that means other things from fairytales are real too. What about werewolves and fairies? Or Dragons and mermaids and the Loch Ness Monster? Oddly none of those scared me. I know the rulers of vampires for crying out loud! If even one of these species hurts me, the entire species will be wiped out by an army of vampires.

With my mind being occupied by thoughts mythical creatures and an army of vampires. I got lost. _Oh great_ , I thought, _the last time I got lost I discovered vampires_.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when I was grabbed from behind.

"Wow there girly. I must be our lucky day!" The man behind me bellowed. That's when I saw three more men coming out from the shadows, all with a sick, twisted smile.

"Very lucky indeed" Another man said and leaned in close, his breath thick with alcohol. That's when it happened.

I was suddenly ripped away from the man who grabbed me from behind and stumbled forward. I heard a whole lot of cracks and turned just in time to see a huge black figure drop the last man to the ground. Five men dead in a second. I was shaking like a leaf. This wasn't Felix. I would know if it was Felix but I felt a connection to this person. The same one I feel with Felix.

"Don't be afraid" The black figure said. His gentle voice not fitting the huge figure. "I'm not going to hurt you. Are you okay?" He reached up and tugged off his hood.

He has deep reddish-brown hair that's short on the sides but long enough on the top to be molded into a mohawk. His face looks like it was chiseled by a God and, of course, bright red eyes to go with his vampire like features.

He knelt down and shrugged of his jacket. He put his jacket around me with a very slow motion so I wouldn't freak out.

"My-" He was cut off by a figure landing on him from above. I saw blurred movement and then the two figured paused just long enough for me to see Felix getting his face pounded into the ground.

"Stop!" I shouted before either of them could get hurt. They both froze and looked at me.

"Felix, this guy just saved me from them" I said quickly and pointed to the five men on the ground. "Please don't kill him" I said quietly.

"Please, he couldn't kill me" The unknown man chuckled and released Felix, "I'm over five thousand years old."

"What?" Felix gasped as he walked over to me and stood in front of me. Whatever he was going to say died in his mouth when Felix made eye contact with Unknown Man. Next thing I knew Felix and Unknown Man were hugging.

"Um..The human over here is a little lost" I said and pointed to myself. The men chuckled and turned to me.

"Bella, this is our brother." Felix said and clapped Unknown Man on the back.

"He...I- uh...hold on." I mumbled and walked up to Unknown Man. "So you're my brother" I said clearly. He laughed and scooped me up into a bear hug.

"Hell yeah I am, Little sister. My name's Jax, well, it's actually Jaximus but that's too old for this time" He explained and put me down. He was beaming down at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Before you ask, he's my brother too, Bells" Felix said and nodded at Jax. They seemed to have a silent conversation.

"Let's go home. We have a lot to talk about" Felix declared. Before I could agree, Jax picked me up and put me on top of his shoulders. I'm going to love having two brothers.

The rest of the walk to the car was about how old Jax was and how much he knew, who he's meant and how the Kings don't know about him.

"So, Jax, do you have a gift." Felix asked when we got back home and settled into the living room.

"Yes I do. It's a very unique talent that's kept me alive for all these years. When I touch someone, it's a twenty-eighty chance I'll get their talent, if they have one. I currently have a bit of mind-control, control over the elements, a shield, a few self-preservation gifts, electric shock, excellent tracking abilities, extra speed and extra strength. The last one I picked up from you " Jax said and grinned at Felix's' "awed" face

"That's completely unheard of!" Felix exclaimed and started firing question after question. The conversation turned when he asked what our story was.

It took a few hours and by the time we were completely done, Jax's eyes were dark and Felix was growling.

"What a bitch!" Jax shouted when we told his the situation about Jane. "I'll kill her! Isabella, just give me the word and she will burn!" He took a lighter from his pocket and light his hand on fire. Felix freaked out and shouted at him to stop but then Jax made the fire into a ball and started tossing it between his hands, the ball of fire never actually touched his hands.

"Wow" Felix and I said in unison as we stared at the ball of fire. Jax smiled at the expression on our faces and jerked his head to the side as a gesture to follow his outside.

He made the ball of fire grow larger and larger until Felix told his to stop because the neighbors might see. Jax just shrugged and said if they did see, he could just erase their memories but did as asked and pulled water from the ground, making it loop around me and then go into the flames to put it out.

"Hey Bella. Wanna try something cool?" Jax said with a wicked smile and proceeded to lead me into the middle of the backyard.

"Close your eyes" Was his command and I did as I was asked.

I felt powerful gusts of wind all around me and Felix's laughter. "Open your eyes!" Jax shouted and I opened them.

I was at least twenty yard above the ground with what looked like a bubble around me. I could see over all the trees and all the lights of Seattle. This was amazing.

"Okay! Put me down now!" I shouted and knew they could hear me. I moved with the bubble of air as Jax lowered me to the ground. The bubble completely disappeared once I touched the ground. I was greeted by a beaming Jax and a bubbly Felix who wanted a turn.

"Okay, Okay. Your turn." Jax said and brought his hand up to start gathering air.

"Wait," Felix said and turned to me,"one of us has to sleep" He said and shot me a look.

"Can I bring her?" Jax said. Felix nodded and opened his arms to give me a hug. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him

"Goodnight Felix" I mumbled into his jacket and squeezed tighter, "I love you"

"I love you too Bella. See you tomorrow" He said and kissed me on the head.

I walked about to the house with Jax in tow and went right into my room.

"I'm really glad I decided to make a trip to Seattle" Jax said as he crouched down in front of me when i sat on my bed. "I'm really glad I meant you and Felix"

I sprang from my stop on my bed wrapped my arms around Jax with all my strength. I must have surprised him because he stumbled back a little.

"Goodnight" I said into his jacket and knew he could hear me just like Felix.

"Goodnight, Honey" He said and tightened his grip on my back. "Time for bed. Felix and I will be inside in just a minute. He wants a turn to fly." Jax chuckled. He placed me back in bed and tucked me in. He turned for the door but not before pressing a kiss to my forehead


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **A/N: I have no idea if I've mentioned this before but I changed Bella's age from eight to eleven at the start of the story and took away Jax's telepathy ability. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I apologize for the wait.**

 **(6 months later)**

A lot has happened in the last six months. Felix and I have gotten to know Jax a lot better. He's a very interesting guy, well, I guess that can be expected when you're the oldest vampire in the world. My brothers pulled me out of school because people were asking too many questions about me and my family that we couldn't answer. A few weeks after I got pulled out of school, we moved to New York. Not the city but the countryside. We have a lot of land and my brothers built a beautiful house.

"Jax! Come quick!" Felix shouted from outside, effectively breaking me out of my thoughts. I ran out of the house at a much slower pace than Jax. When I emerged from the front door I took in the scene before me. My brothers were standing next to each other, not shoulder to shoulder which left enough space for me to come between them. As I approached my brothers, I saw two people, vampires to be exact, moving across the field in front of our house. They were moving way too fast to be human but slow enough so they didn't threaten my very proud looking brothers.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Felix spoke at a normal speed with authority in his voice. "I can make them leave and never come back" Jax spoke up and looked at Felix, "They can't hear us right now"

"I want to know why they're here" Felix said curiously then started studying the male vampire. He has platinum blond hair and is very tall. He had red eyes that were getting darker by the minute. The female was small, barely five feet tall with brown hair and blonde highlights. She also had red eyes but they weren't turning black at the same rate as the males.

"My name is Peter and this is my mate, Charlotte. We have come to announce ourselves. We are just passing through" The male, Peter said in a strained voice his eyes locked with mine. Jax growled loudly and stepped in front of me.

"You have done that now continue on your way before you do something stupid" Felix said, looked at Jax then gave him a nod. Jax reached up and held two fingers to his temple. The vampire pair turned and left without another word. "I told them not to come back until they must pass through our territory again" Jax informed Felix and I as we turned to go back into the house.

"What do you want for dinner, Bella?" Felix asked. I looked outside and realized it was getting dark, I must've been reading a lot.

"Something edible would be nice" I said with a shit-eating grin as I looked over the couch at Felix and his trying-not-to-laugh grin. "Pasta it is" He mumbled and went about the kitchen. Jax handed me an Xbox control and sat down in the arm chair with his own controller.

"Dinner's ready!" Felix shouted from the kitchen. "Son of a bitch!" I yelled when Jax killed me for the hundredth time on Black Ops 2. "Language!" was Jax's only response then shot me again.

I got up from the couch and thrown the controller at Jax, he caught it of course and put it down on the table. I walked to the kitchen table and we all fell into our usual seats. Jax and Felix talked about Peter and Charlotte while I ate.

"Hey Bella. Jax and I have to tell you something." Felix said right as I put down my fork. I looked at them both with a brow raised. They both had very serious looks on their face and that just doesn't happen, ever. I gesture for him to continue.

"I got some news from Aro. Apparently, a large coven of vampires is moving close to us," Felix said then pause to look at Jax ,who nodded slightly, "We don't want to move again. They are very well behaved and have good control over their thirst. I think we could be friends with them." Felix said with confidence and leaned back in his chair, waiting patiently for my response.

"I'm fine with that. It's not like any of them could ever get past you guys" I chuckled and grinned at both of them, "Who are they?" I asked as I got up to wash my plate. Felix used his damn vampire speed to grab the plate out of my hand, wash, dry and put it away before answering. "They're called the Cullens."

Jax smacks the table and smiles, "I met Carlisle and Esme a while ago in London! Bella, they feed off of animal blood. Their eyes are gold because of it" He looked at me like the Cullens feeding off of animals was the coolest thing ever.

"Why don't all vampires drink animal blood?" I ask quietly. I know my brothers kill humans. I thought that was the only way they could survive but I guess I was wrong. Now that I know there's another way I feel like it's just wrong.

Felix shared a look with Jax before answering, "Animal blood makes us significantly weaker and it can mess with our gifts." Jax nodded along with what he was saying before adding his own comment, "It also tastes like shit" Felix and I burst out laughing because that's such a Jax-like thing to say.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A/N: A new chapter so soon? What has happened to me? I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think in the reviews or send me a private message. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Have a great day!**

The Cullen's have arrived! It's been getting a little boring with just my two brothers to hang out with. Don't get me wrong, they're great but a young human needs more than her two vampire brothers to talk to and play games with. Felix warned me about their control over their thirst. I'm supposed to stay between Jax and Felix until the Cullen's get used to me scent. I promised that I would but we all know that doesn't happen.

I look out the window when the car stops. My breath gets caught in my throat as I look up at their house. It's huge! I mean, I expected it to be big but this is a little excessive. It's a four story house with dark red wood siding. I can clearly see a grand piano on the second story with someone playing it. His head snaps up when I close the car door but his fingers keep moving across the black and white keys. I glance up to the fourth floor where I see a small, spiky black-haired vampire jumping up and down and waving at me with a smile on her face. Her smile is so genuine that I can't help but smile back.

My brothers and I stop at the stairs of the house because that's what vampires do when they are meeting another coven. The Cullen's file out the door. First comes a male who is very obviously the leader and an older female behind him. Next is the small vampire and a blonde, rigged male. They stand behind the first couple. I can see the rigged males' eyes darken when he looks at me. A huge male and a gorgeous blonde female are next out of the door and they stand behind the first couple but off to the right. The male I saw playing the piano doesn't go out the door but opens the window and drops to the ground next to the leader and, who I assume, his mate. They all have golden eyes.

"Greetings" The leader starts and opens his arms, "We're the Cullen's and my name is Carlisle, I'm the leader of this coven. We moved here not long ago. I will start off by saying we mean you no harm and wish to be friends or an ally if that is possible." I look at my brothers to say something. We never really decided on a leader but Jax spoke up.

"Hello, Cullen's. We're the Swans" Jax said and turned his head to wink at me, "We have been here a short while and we also mean you no harm. We would like to be friends" he pauses, "let us start with introductions. My name is Jax. I am the leader of this coven. I have a gift that allows me to absorb other vampire's gifts. To my right is my brother Felix. He is taking a leave of absence from the Volturi Guard. Behind me is our little sister Isabella and as you can tell she is still human." Carlisle tilts his head to the side when he looks at me and smiles slightly which loosens me up slightly. Being in front of seven vampires with whom you are unfamiliar with is scary as hell.

"Hello Jax, Felix and Isabella-" I interrupted him for a moment to correct my name, "Just Bella" I say quickly and quietly. He chuckles and continues, "Okay, Just Bella. As you already know my name is Carlisle. This is my mate Esme and my children. Alice and Jasper…" he points to the pairs as the raise their hands. "Rosalie and Emmett..." Emmett raises his hand and waves at me with a big, goofy smile on his face but Rosalie just glares at Felix and I. "And Edward" Carlisle finishes then Edward speaks up, "It's a pleasure to meet you. May I ask why I cannot hear your thoughts?" He asked, sounding quite curious.

"That is because I am blocking our minds and bodies from all your gifts. Edward, you can read minds. Alice, you can see the future. Jasper, you can feel and manipulate emotions" Jax says with a smile but the grin is quickly wiped off when Rosalie growls and crouches. "How do you know all of that?" She demands angrily. Felix pushes me behind him and Jax steps in front of both of us.

"I would calm down if I were you" Jax growls, "I am older and more powerful than all of you multiplied by two. I have many abilities which include mind control, which allows me to search your minds, and a shield, which allows me to block your gift, Edward. I have many more but I will only tell you if I believe you can be trusted"

Upon hearing Jax's statement of power the coven moves closer together with Carlisle at the head. Jax continues while staring directly at Carlisle, "I have destroyed covens that have threatened me that are bigger and stronger than yours. I would watch you and yours" Felix snarls and bares his teeth at Emmett when he moves forward at the challenge but stops when Carlisle halts him. "Please we do not want a fight. My daughter is simply very protective of our family. Please come inside so we may talk more comfortably." He turns his back to us, a sign of trust, and opens the door. Silently, the Cullen's file back inside. Carlisle is holding the door open for us as an invitation. Felix puts me between him and Jax as we start walking inside. I can tell Jax is still on edge but he would look calm to someone who doesn't know him that well.

We are lead to a gorgeous looking living room. I'm seated between Jax and Felix, like always, on a black leather couch. Esme and Carlisle are seated across from us on a loveseat. Rosalie and Emmett have disappeared completely. Edward is leaning against the wall on the far side of the room, staring at me creepily. Jasper is on a lounge chair with Alice on his lap. When I get caught looking at Alice for too long she perks up and smiles brightly at me. I see Jax tilt his head to the side while looking at Alice. He chuckles and nods his head at her. She silently pumps her fist in front of her in victory of something then continues smiling at me. It's safe to say I'm a little confused. I glance at Felix and notice he's glaring at Edward, who is still staring at me!

"Let us discuss territory" Carlisle suggests and leans forward in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees with his hands clasped. Jax mimics his position and nods. They carry on a conversation at a fast speed. I keep glancing from Alice to Edward. It takes about fifteen minutes until Felix growls at Edward when he doesn't stop staring at me. I only know Felix growled because I felt the vibrations through my hand on his back. Edward almost immediately stands straight up and sprints upstairs to, I assume, avoid a confrontation. The next thing I knew I was leaning on Felix falling asleep. Why do vampire meetings take so long? Was the last thought I had before falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I come down stair after I wake up and am greeted by my two brother's smiles. "Morning, Bells" they say in unison. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and smile back, "Hey guys. What were you talking about?" I asked and plop down on the couch with my legs over Felix's lap.

"We were just discussing our meeting with the Cullen's" Jax says throws a blanket over me to fight off the morning chill. "I wanted to talk to you about a few things." I nod at him and he continues, "While Carlisle and I were talking, I was sifting through their minds for anything alarming or useful. I found a few things I thought I should bring up with you" I'm distracted by the cup of tea Felix made for me but perk up when he finishes and I gesture for him to go on. "Alice has a vision of you and her. Apparently you guys are going to be best friends, according to her vision. She's super excited about it and can't wait to take you shopping" I groan at the news. Not the part about Alice being my best friend but the part about he taking me shopping. I hate shopping! "She really can't wait," Jax stresses and chuckles when I shake my head slightly. His expression darkens when he continues, "Edward seems to think you are his mate" He growls and bares his teeth at an invisible enemy. This shocks me.

"W-what?" I ask shakily. Edward as my mate? Ha! No...no way.

"That's what he thought. Personally, I think you're his singer, which is why I made Felix keep a close eye on him. I'm sorry about that by the way" Jax says and frowns at himself, "I didn't know what to do. It's not like I could talk to you about it while everyone was there. I didn't know what else to do so I used my mind control gift on you" Jax looks down guiltily but Felix just laugh slightly, "I know you were doing that!" Felix exclaims and slaps his knee, "I just couldn't take my eyes off of him no matter how hard I tried! I was tracking his every move." Felix leaned back with his arms crossed like he just figured out the mystery of pi. He noticed Jax is still looking guilty, "I'm okay with that. What if you hadn't done that and he attacked Bella while we were focused on Carlisle? Thank you for that." Felix says sincerely. Jax lifts his head at the gratitude Felix just gave him and gives him his signature Jax-grin.

"Okay, so, what are we going to do about it?" I ask nervously. Felix has told me stories about territorial vampires destroying villages and towns when they felt threatened but he did say that only happened in extreme cases. If this Edward guy was like one of those then we were in trouble.

"We can do whatever you want to do." Jax says, supportive as always. I thought about that for a moment. I wanted to be friends with all of the Cullen's but not if it sent Edward on a murderous, destructive rampage. Alice seems fun and I could see myself becoming friends with her mate Jasper. Rosalie's very rude and for some reason she hates me. Emmett seems like another big brother, which I will never say no to, but Rosalie has him on a short leash. Carlisle and Esme are obviously very sweet. They're like the parents I don't remember. I know I had parents, they live in Italy. I don't know if they're still there or not but I most likely will never see them again but with Carlisle and Esme, I don't have to lie to them about who I hang out with because they already know.

I told my brothers I would think about it and went out for a run on our property. I throw my hair up into a ponytail and slipped my sneakers on. I started off easy. I jogged lightly to the big oak tree about two hundred yards away from our driveway. After that I start picking up speed gradually. I've been running for a while this was simple. Pretty soon I was in the woods. I love running in the woods because of all the obstacles. I had Felix teach me some vaults and other cool parkour stuff to help me while I'm running.

Picking up speed, I perform a perfect thief vault without losing speed. I sprint for a few more minutes until I'm forced to stop. I lean up against a tree and turn my head to the sky. The sun was on the decline so I start heading back home. A twig snaps and I freeze. Shit, I think, I'm going to die today. Okay maybe I was being dramatic. When another twig snaps I know I wasn't just hearing things. I start sprinting in the direction of home but I know that if whoever is stalking me is supernatural then I stand no chance.

I hear a feminine laugh then see a flash of red. I turn and grab a conveniently placed stick from the ground. "Back off!" I shout, "I really don't feel like dying today." I really shouldn't be joking at a time like this.

"I'm not here to hurt you," The voice states, she's very close to me. I whip my head around in hopes of spying to woman but with no luck. "Up here," The voice says. I look up and see a red headed woman sitting very casually on a tree branch, obviously vampire.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I ask her, not showing any fear. She chuckles and swings down so she was hanging upside down. She folded her hands and put them behind her head. I look at her like she's crazy.

"Hon, my name's Victoria and I want to know if your brother Felix is treating you okay." She says and looks at me expectantly. I look at her suspiciously but still decide to answer for some unknown reason.

"Felix and Jax are treating me well" I tell her then slowly back away, desperately wanting to leave.

Victoria drops to the ground and brushes herself off, "whose Jax?" She asks curiously. I tell her he's my other brother. "Oh, no" Victoria mumbles, "She won't like this" Then takes off in the opposite direction, which happens to be the shortest way out of my brothers' territory.

"Who won't like what?!" I shout after her but then decide that I'm glad she's gone. I sprint back to my home and tell Jax and Felix what happened. They shared a look then Felix was gone and Jax was walking closer to me.

"Felix has gone to check the perimeter and see if he recognizes her scent. You said her name was Victoria?" Jax asks and guides me to the couch where we both sit.

"Yeah her name's Victoria, or at least that's what she told me." I respond.

"I don't know of any vampire named Victoria." Jax says more to himself than me.

Felix arrives at the house with a flash and goes straight to Jax, "I don't recognize the scent and she left our territory in a hurry if the timestamps are correct."

"Let's hope she doesn't come back" Jax decides. Felix nods in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I know my brothers are having a conversation. I can hear a faint buzzing noise coming from the front of the car. I'm on my way to a beach to meet up with my friend Ashton. He's a well-built, thirteen year old Native American boy. Jax and Felix told me they're going to leave me alone for a while with him because they have to do some stuff - their words, not mine - I know they have to hunt. Their eyes are a very dangerous dark shade of red, almost black. They don't want me to know their going hunting. I may be stupid but I am not an idiot, I know they're going to go hunt and I'm okay with that. I just don't understand why they're leaving me with Ashton.

"That's all I'm saying." I hear Felix say. I would've missed it if I wasn't straining to hear something from them. That got my attention.

"Guys! Whatcha talkin' 'bout?" I say and slid over to the middle seat so I can lean forward and be between them both. I know they can't lie to me, they told me that it's the sibling bond that keeps them from fibbing to me.

Jax sighs and gives Felix a look. I poke both of them in the shoulder and look expectantly at them when they turn to me. I would've been terrified that Jax took his eyes off the road if this was way back when I didn't know all the stuff from fairy tales existed but now I'm pretty okay with it.

"You're telling her!" Felix whines childishly and makes me giggle. Jax takes a completely unnecessary deep breath and lets out another sigh. Man, does my brother like to sigh a lot.

"Bells, we discovered something last night about your friend, Ashton's tribe and family." His tone of voice makes it sound like what they discovered is bad, like their all serial killers - wait a minute!

I turn to Jax quickly and take a breath to start talking but I'm cut off by him.

"They're not killers," Ah, he knows me so well; "They're shapeshifters."

I lean back into my seat and Felix turns back to the road. Great, all the people I know are supernatural.

"Hold on, does that mean Ashton's a shapeshifter?" I ask curiously. It would make sense since his tribe is made up of shapeshifters.

"Most likely. He is that son of the chieftain of the tribe." Jax replies with a nod.

"What do they shift into?" I ask cautiously. Please, I beg silently, don't be giant spiders. "Panthers. Huge panthers." Jax says and turn back around.

Well, now I have two things to think about. Victoria and my only friend being a potential panther shapeshifter.

We pull up into the parking lot of the beach and I see Ashton sitting on a log in the sand in front of a fire. He rises when he sees the car and runs over to open my door. What a gentleman.

I slip out of the car with the help of Ashton's hand that he held out to me and give him a greeting hug. I take a few steps away from the car and turn to see both of my brothers sporting a pair of sunglasses to hide their unusual eye color.

"It's nice to see you again, Ashton." Felix says when Ashton sticks out his hand for him to shake. Felix was there when I first met Ashton at a car show.

"Always a pleasure seeing you, Felix." Ashton replies with a charming smile. He turns to Jax when he rounds the car. Ashton puts his hand out like he did with Felix.

"Hello, sir, I'm Ashton. You must be Jax. It's great to meet you." Ashton says confidently to Jax, who's surprised by the greeting. They shake hands and Ashton gives Jax another charming smile. I marvel at how confident, amazingly formal and gentleman-like Ashton is being. Though I shouldn't be surprised. He says his whole family is the same way.

"Good day to you Ashton. We're leaving Bella in your hands, watch out for her. She's a slippery one." Jax teases and cocks his eyebrow comically.

"Of course, sir, I won't let anything happen to Bella." Ashton replies and throws an arm around my shoulders to give me a sideways hug. I know he's playing along but I also know he's serious. He wouldn't let anything happen to me.

Felix and Jax say their goodbyes and leave after both of them give me a hug. Ashton leads me back over to the fire, which I learn he and his brother set up a long time ago for tribe meetings, and throws another log on the fire. He sits down after I take a seat on a log.

"We haven't talking in so long. Last time I saw you; we volunteered at the animal shelter and played with all the puppies." Ashton says with a smile. I laugh at the memory and punch him lightly in the shoulder.

"Yeah, then we got in trouble for that because we were supposed to be feeding them!" I remind him and laugh out loud.

"I was never one to follow the rules!" He tells me and we got into a rhythm after that. Bringing up old memories and jokes. Talking about cars and books and movies. He kept a smile on his face the whole time I was with him. He acted like a true gentleman, except it wasn't an act. That's just who he is.

In the middle of the conversation about a movie with vampires and werewolves, Ashton sort of takes a step back and got lost in his thoughts for a while. He turns back to me with a strange look of determination burning in his eyes.

"What is it?" I ask, suddenly self-conscious. Did I say something wrong?

"Bella," he starts but stops and sighs. He looks down at the fire before looking back up at me, "I have to tell you something. You're going to think I'm crazy but you know I'd never lie to you."

Oh, shit. He's not going to tell me what I think he's going to tell me, is he? I gesture for him to continue. I don't trust myself enough to use my voice with what was running through my mind right now.

"Bella- I'm- My tribe is- It really just-" He stumbles across his words and stops again to take a breath, "I'm just going to come out with it." He looks at me from under his lashes and straightens.

"My tribe is made up of shapeshifters. We can shift into a panther form whenever we want." Ashton says with amazing speed. I'm surprised he didn't stumble over his word and I'm ever more surprised I hear and understood it all. I already knew so the actual information wasn't a shock.

I lean back, look away and burrow my eyebrows like I was trying to process. Actually, I was trying to look surprised but not too surprised.

"Um- Ah- Okay?" I say. It came out like a question. Ashton puts his hand on his face and drags down.

"Oh, I knew you'd think I was crazy." He says more to himself than to me.

"No, no, n-n-no. I don't think you're crazy. Like you said before, you wouldn't lie to me. It's just...a lot to process." I explain carefully. I watch as relief washes over Ashton.

"Can you shift?" I ask curiously. Ashton shakes his head.

"Not yet. In my tribe, males shift on their fourteenth birthday, females on their twelfth. We keep aging until our eighteenth birthday. If we keep shifting after that then we stop aging. If we stop shifting, we continue aging normally." Ashton explains with funny hand gestures that make me laugh inwardly.

"So, why were you just told this recently?" I ask confused by the fact that he wasn't raised knowing about his tribe and their inner animal.

"It's tradition that children are told six months from there, in my case, fourteenth birthday. My father also told me not to tell anyone outside of the tribe…" He trails off and looks guilty.

"I'll keep it on the DL." I assure him with a pat on the back. We sit in silent for about thirty seconds until my brother's pull into the parking lot. They get out of the car just as we rise from our seats. Ashton kicks some sand onto the fire to smother it then follows me to the car.

"It was nice seeing you both. I hope that in the future we can do something together." Ashton says while shaking my brother's hands again quickly. He turns and gives me a hug.

"I'll see you later, Bella. Have a great night, all of you." He says and nods politely to my brothers when they return the gesture.

We say our final good-byes. My brothers and I pile into the car and Ashton starts walking down the street in the opposite direction of us.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Another one will be up soon.**

I sit on the Cullen's couch with my feet on the coffee table watching Emmett and Alice argue over chess.

"No, Emmett, you can't do that!" Alice said for the hundredth time and moved his piece back. She agreed to not using her abilities for this game because Emmett was just learning.

"Why not?!" Emmett asked, genuinely confused, "It's a horse," He said holding up the piece, "It can go anywhere." He put the knight down in the previous place.

"The knights can only move in L-shaped patterns." She demonstrated a few then took the piece out of Emmett's hand and put it back where it was supposed to be. She made her move and I chuckled inwardly.

I got up from the couch and grabbed the notepad that was on the table. I scribbled something down and walked over to Emmett who was staring at the board with concentration. I kept the notepad close to my chest and looked around for anything reflective that may allow the Pixie to see what I wrote. When I was sure there was nothing around I kept my eyes on Alice and slowly showed the notepad to Emmett.

 _She'll have you in 4 moves. Move your rook left 2 spaces._

Emmett grinned wickedly and nodded, quickly doing what I instructed him to do. We laughed when Alice huffed and glared at us.

"How did you learn to play, Bella?" I jumped at the sudden new voice but laughed it off. Edward was standing in the doorway.

"My brothers began teaching me the moment I could understand the game." I explained and sat on the couch with my fingers interlaced on my lap. Edward has always made me feel awkward and a bit cautious.

"Perhaps we could play sometime? Teach each other something?" He asked when he joined me on the couch. I nodded and turned back to Alice and Emmett.

We watched the game for a while and it dragged on for a while. Alice obviously knew what she was doing but Emmett would spend about 20 minutes staring at the board with added humming and eyebrow raising.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Edward asked suddenly. It started me a bit but I agreed then looked to the other people in the room but they were already nodding. Edward grabbed the remote and started looking for a good movie.

"This one looks nice. It's a romantic comedy." He kept looking but every time he told me about a movie that caught his interest, he moved closer to me.

"I like that one." I said to the next one he suggested just to make him stop inching closer. He clicked play and leaned back and put his hand in the few inches between us.

I pretended not to notice and watched the movie. Alice and Emmett's' game ended about halfway through the movie. Alice won and they both cleaned the game up and exited the living room, probably in search of their mates.

The thought about mates made my heart ache slightly. It's been happening more and more but I'm able to ignore it.

I was so busy thinking about mates that I didn't notice when the movie ended. I jumped when I few Edward's arm around my shoulders and him asking if I wanted to watch another one. My phone chimed just in time.

"That's Jax. I should go." I excused myself quickly and got up as fast as I could.

"Of course. Let me walk you out." He walked in front of me to the door and opened it for me. "It was a pleasure, Bella." He bowed slightly with his head.

"It sure was." I said and awkwardly laughed. I walked down the steps and got into the car with my brother.

"What was that?" He asked lightly. I whacked him in the shoulder and mumbled a 'shut up'


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **A/N: Chapters will vary in length for a while now. School just started again and I'm very tired so I will update whenever I can but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 _Jane's POV_

I can't remember the last time I thought about something else other than Bella. It's only been a few years since I last interacted with her but it's felt like millenniums.

I've been looking out for her. Ever since I found her I have been this unseen, silent force that protects her because she told me to say away from her and I cannot go against her wishes.

Sometimes I try to reason with myself. She was so young when she said it but my instincts say it doesn't matter. She said it, therefore it's the law, _my_ law.

I even called in a Volturi favor. The redhead was eager to help. Nothing like an easy task to get out from under the boot of the Volturi. I just had to know how she was and who that male vampire was.

Her brothers! I'm so very thankful for them but sometimes I have to resist the urge to make them cripple to the ground in pain because they get to touch her and I can't! I just want to hold her hand or hug her but I can't make myself do it. I'm sure they know I've been watching over her.

I've observed her from afar as non stalker-ish as possible. I've learned that she's a fighter, she likes when Jax or Felix offers to teach her something especially if it's combat related. She's pretty good at it too. She likes to read a lot and when she does read, her face shows the emotions she's feeling of whatever she's reading. I could watch her read all day and never get bored.

She sleeps with her hands up by her head but when she's sick, she has to sleep on her stomach otherwise she won't get any rest.

She has a habit of hitting her brothers in the shoulder when they say something stupid or offensive.

When she's having a bad day, she makes Felix and Jax sit with her on the couch and puts on a movie but a quarter of the way through, she'll lay across her brothers.

I know all these things but I don't really _know_ her. I want to know her better than anyone and it's making me go insane not being able to do that but I get to be near her which is good enough.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **A/N: Two things. 1) I made an update to the last chapter so go read that one again and this one will make more sense. 2) So...If I said I'm currently writing another Twilight fanfiction that may or may not include Athenodora, Sulpicia, Didyme, and Bella, and I'm thinking about posting it after this one is done...What would you say?**

Bella's POV

"Come on, Bella! We have more stores to visit!" The over-zealous pixie whined as she pulled me a few yards to the left. I made the horrible mistake for agreeing to go shopping with Alice. Nobody warned me it would turn into a marathon.

I groaned as I looked up into the store and found very expensive designer outfits on display. I spotted a Forever 21 store not too far away. If I could just sneak away…

"Where are you going? We gotta check out what they have!" Alice grabbed my arm and lead me inside. _So close_.

Once inside, Alice grabbed a few seemingly random things from the shelves and racks and throw them in my arms. She grabbed a few more things for herself and we made our way to the changing rooms. She made me go first and show off everything I put on.

I really don't like shopping. I know, a sixteen year old girl doesn't like shopping, who know one existed. My brothers give me an allowance incase I ever do want to buy something but I haven't touch any of it yet.

We finished at that store and Alice let me get away with just buying a pair of boots and a few accessories. Well, _I_ didn't buy them, Alice did. She insisted it was her treat.

It was on to the next store. Alice and I Began walking the short walk to the next one and I couldn't shake this feeling that someone was watching me. A quick look around told me I was just imagining things. I felt Alice grab my arm and pull me in a different direction. I smiled when I saw that we were headed for Forever 21.

This time, Alice didn't need to pick things out for me. I grabbed everything I thought looked good or might look good and headed to the changing rooms with a big smile on my face. I tried everything on and showed Alice. She seemed to get why I liked this story better than the others, the clothes they had here were much more my style.

Each of us were armed with several bags as we exited the store, chatting like actual girls. That really did brighten my day.

"I'm surprised you actually bought stuff!" Alice exclaimed. I laughed.

" _I'm_ surprised you let me even step foot into that store!" I chuckled and dropped all my bags when a hard shoulder connected with my own. "Hey!" I shouted, looking at my bags, "Watch where you're going!" I looked at the person who bummed into me. My eyes connected with a small gorgeous blonde dressed in all black. Black boots, black skinny jeans, black shirt and leather jacket, and black sunglasses.

The offender turned her body to face me but kept walking backwards. She lifted her glasses and winked at me. She was still close enough for me to see her eyes. Bright red. I inhaled and dragged my eyes up and down her body again, as if I needed anymore confirmation.

I nearly yelled when Jane turned back around and kept walking like nothing happened.

"I need to see my brothers right now." I informed Alice, grabbed my bags, and all but ran to her car.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **A/N:** Hey, guys! You miss me? Of course you did! Here is another chapter of your favorite fanfic (sarcasm) Thinking are about to get intense so brace yourselves. I have another chapter to post after this one so that'll be up in a day or two. Be on the lookout!

"What do you mean she just bumped your shoulder, winked at you, and then kept walking?!" Felix said sternly as he rubbed his face roughly. I just shrugged and leaned back into the Cullens couch, trying my best to cover up exactly how shook up I was by the encounter. I opened my mouth to answer but Jax beat me to it.

"I think she means exactly that." He said from the corner he was standing in, "If there was anything else, I'm sure she would've told us." Feliz just sighed and look at the Cullens who have been milling around, minus Edward.

Carlisle cleared his throat slightly, drawing all attention to himself, "If I may suggest something," He looked to Jax for permission to continue, "Perhaps she wants to be apart of Isabella's life again?"

Felix rocked his head side to side like he was weighing the reasons behind her making an appearance. Jax just through his hands up and went out the backdoor. As soon as he was on the grass he bolted and was out of sight. He really did like his space.

"Well, now what? We know she'll never hurt me so a protection detail isn't really necessary." I asked. Right as I finished talking, Esme brought me a sandwich from the kitchen. I took a bit and then devoured it. I'd forgotten how hunger.

"I don't think there's much we can do." A voice sounded from a doorway behind me, I turned and saw it was Edward. I tried my best to contain the eerie shiver that ran through my body. I do not like that guy.

"What do you want, Bella?" Rosalie asked in a moment of rare kindness. I was thrown off by her question, I guess it showed on my face. "You have all these men making choices for you, but what do _you_ want?"

I blinked once...twice. I have no idea what I want. As I took a minute to think about it, Edward moved to sit on the couch across from me.

"I want to be turned into a vampire eventually. I want to get to know Jane in the future." I said with a sort of certainty that I was unfamiliar with. I noticed Edwards face darken and his body language change slightly.

"You'll be turned when you're old enough." Feliz confirmed with a nod.

"You're going to be a tough little newborn, Bells!" Emmett said excitedly from his spot next to Rosalie. I gave him one of my signature devious smirks that turned into an intense yawn.

"Okay, maybe we should get you home before you collapse." Felix suggested. The exhaustion from today was hitting me like a truck and I wobbled a little when I stood up, "I'm fine. I'm fine." I told the six vampire who were prepared to catch me if I fell.

I drifted off to sleep right as we pulled up to the house.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **A/N:** Another chapter, as promised. I was forced to move up my timeline so I had to do a time jump. Bella is 18 years old.

It's been 2 years since I last saw Jane. I dream about that encounter almost every night and it's only getting stronger. My feelings for her are slowly growing. I've asked Felix numerous times over the years to contact her. I want her to know I no longer blame her for what she said, for how those words made me feel. Felix finally called Aro to track her down. Turns out, she's at a remote location on a secret mission so she can't be reached if it isn't an emergency.

Jax met his mate a year ago. Her name is Nikki and she's just a few decades out of her newborn phase so I don't see them much for my safety and the few times I see Jax without her, he doesn't stay long. I know he still loves me but I just really miss him.

My relationship with the Cullens are still going strong. Edward doesn't creep me out as much as he used to and Rosalie is showing me more kindness, she even fix up my old pickup truck when it just shut down for seemingly no reason at all.

I've always liked my own world I built in my head, I spend a lot of time there but as Edward and I drive to the mall, he wouldn't let me drift off. We've been in the car for a while but I've never had a very firm grasp on time. Edward kept me engaged in conversation which made the time pass.

I turned to look out the window when I saw a town sign an the side of the road. I knew for a fact that we weren't going in the right direction. I started to panic.

"Edward, where are we going? This is the opposite direction." I asked frantically. I turn to face him and I was met with pitch black eyes. I could feel my heart sink and fear starting to choke me up.

"Calm down." He said lowly and pressed the pedal down more. I tried the door but it was locked and I couldn't find the latch, if there even was one. I fight harder, what I was fighting, I don't know.

"Bella…" He sighed and started to slow down and pulled over, "I was really hoping I wouldn't have to do this." He sounded to disappointed.

Suddenly a cloth was slammed over my nose and mouth and the smell of ether assaulted my nose. I tried to pry the hand away from me but it was no use. I started getting woozy and soon after everything went black.

I woke with a start and immediately smacked my head against something metal. It was dark, too dark to see anything. And cold, so cold. I drew my arms in closer and waited for my eyes to adjust. It only took second but when I could see, I wish I couldn't. I was surrounded by thick metal bars and was sitting on a cold concrete slab. Past the cage was the interior of what I could only call a poorly made wooden shack. The only thing in the shack besides the cage was a single chair. And a person sitting in the chair. He was covered by the shadows but I was willing to bet my life that it was Dickward, I mean, Edward sitting in that chair, oh so patiently.

"Good, you're awake." He spoke, "I really didn't want to do this now but Jane making an appearance made me move up my timeline. We can't have her filthy venom changing you, now could we?"

He stood from the car and kneeled in front of the cage. He ran his fingers over the bars and stared at me like I was a shiny new toy. The smile he wore made me almost thrown up. I shivered from the cold and drew myself legs and arms closer to my chest.

"Of course, you're still human. You feel the cold. Of course. Of course. Why didn't I think of that?" He babbled on like a crazy person. He reached into his pockets and took out his keys. "I'm going out for a little while. Don't try to run."

He started laughing like he just said the funniest joke ever and opened the door. I was hit with an icy blast of cold air. Snow from outside drifted inside. I caught a glimpse of the outside before the door closed. I saw nothing but snow and trees and my heart sank and the hopelessness and panic started tightening its grip.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" An excited voice shouted way too loudly. I groaned as I sat up. Concrete is not good for the back.

"Today is the day! Yes, Bella, today is the day!" Edward started singing like a crazy person. He threw something into my cage as he did a little dance. I snatched it up when I realized it was a blanket.

Edward stopped him dancing and singing to facepalm himself.

"I don't even know why I gave you that. You won't need it much longer." He started pacing in front of the cage while mumbling something to himself. I peered past him to find new furniture. A long metal table to be exact, with four point restraints already set up.

"Edward." I whispered hoarsely. He instantly stopped pacing and turned his full attention to me. "What are you going to do to me?"

He crouched down and had the same creepy smile on his face as before. "I'm going to make your wish come true!" He said like an excited child then continued babbling and mumbling to himself.

I could see some light coming through the cracks in the wood. It was almost twilight out. I sighed and started wondering how I was going to get out of this, and what my wish was. I slipped into my own world as quickly as I could so not to let the panic consume me.

I was only knocked out of my favorite state of mind when Edward pushed some food through a slit in the bars. Bread, an apple, and a bottle of water. My favorite, I thought sarcastically but began nibbling on the bread, nonetheless. When I was finished, Edward took the plate and I drifted off to sleep. Being held captive was exhausting work.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I was quite literally jerked awake by a pair of very impatient hands. Instinctively, I attempted to fight whoever it was off until I remembered where I was and who, or rather what, my captor was. I went limp in order to try to conserve energy.

Edward didn't struggle with my weight as he lifted me onto the table. When I remembered what was on the table I started fighting again but Edward was quick and put the leg restraints around my ankles lightning fast. I tried punching him when he went to restrain my arms or atleast shift my weight to tip the table but it was useless. Edward effortlessly took both my hands and slammed them down to be restrained.

"Now let me explain something, Bella," He said calmly as he checked the restraints, "I did this so you wouldn't hurt yourself."

I tested the restraints vigorously, searching for any weak points. When I lifted my head to try and chew the straps off, I couldn't get close enough. All I got was the faint smell of leather and a tsk by Edward.

"When a person is in the middle of being turned, they move around a lot and it's not uncommon for someone to break an arm. Of course they get healed right away by the venom but still." He explained. This new information made me freeze. He intends to turn me into a vampire. I suppressed a smile. What the hell is going to do when I'm a freshly turned newborn?

"I couldn't let Jane turn you. She inflicts pain on anyone she pleases! It's just not right. Wouldn't you much rather be turned by a nice, religious man like myself?" He looked at me but I wasn't stupid enough to actually answer him. "Let's get started, shall we?"

Just as his teeth were about to touch my neck, the door busted open. I gasped and tried to crane my neck to get a better view of who was there. Please be Felix, I thought, or anyone. I paused for a millisecond and realized the only person I really wanted right now was Jane. Unfortunately, I didn't recognize the person standing in the doorway.

As my eyes adjusted to the bright light that was now flooding the shack, I saw an average looking man in his late twenties with shaggy black hair. He was dressed simply and when he used his hand to brush his hair out of the way, I saw bright red eyes. I shivered inwardly and swallowed hard.

"Speak." Edward commanded to the man. The man nodded and dropped his gaze to the floor. His hands were balled into fist at his side and his entire body was trembling. He's probably a semi-newly turned vampire and struggling with the scent of my blood. A newborn would've attacked me by now.

"We ran the perimeter like you asked, Sire. There was nothing that caused alarm." The man said with strain in his voice. His report gave me some information. There were probably multiple vampires paroling the area and Edward most likely turned them all himself.

"Very well. Send a team out to collect some humans. One for each of you." Edward instructed the newborn. He stopped short when he glanced at me. "Plus two extra, just to be safe." He waved his hand and the newborn disappeared from view, door closing in his wake.

"I apologize for the interruption, newborns aren't much for manners. Believe it or not, he's one of my best. I trained him well." Edward babbled on. He returned to his previous position bent down over me.

His eyes looked with mine for a moment and I saw chaos behind him eyes. A certain unfocus that made me want to shiver, scream, and cry all at the same time. I swallowed hard and settled for just a shiver. He slowly began lowering his mouth to my neck, taking his sweet time with it too. I knew he was searching for some kind of reaction, but I was determined to not give him the satisfaction.

I put on my best poker face and tried to focus on my breathing. My heart had a mind of its own as it went crazy in my chest. I took a moment to listen to it thoroughly because in three days time, I'd never be able to hear it again.

Cold lips gently touched my neck. I couldn't stop myself from squirming and cringing. Edward growled warningly and I forced myself to still.

I guess he took that as some sort of sign because a moment later. It felt like a knife was just shoved into my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath to stop from screaming out. Edward has lost his mind. He probably wants to hear me scream. I couldn't do much in this situation but not giving him what he wants is something I _can_ do.

He stayed there for a few seconds then released me. After the initial bite, I didn't really feel anything other than his teeth. My neck started getting really warm, starting at the bite site and radiating outward. It kept spreading while getting hotter and hotter. I clenched my hands into fists and ached my back, gritting my teeth as I did so.

 _Not yet_ , I thought to myself. _You're tougher than this_.

I hung on for as long as I could. I saw Edwards confused face before I lost my vision.

The heat reached my waist and I couldn't hang on any longer. I opened my mouth and released a blood-curdling scream, started throwing my body this way and that trying to get away.

 _Where's my family_? My last thought was before I lost consciousness, _Where's Jane_?

 **A/N: Thoughts? Feelings? Comments? Tell me what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **A/N: Okay, I'm going to be honest with you guys. I want this story over with. I'm not really proud of it, it was a half-baked idea and I only continued it because I wanted/needed some practice writing an actual story (and I still need a lot more.) However, instead of just deleting it and essentially giving up, I'm going to write one last chapter. It's going to be a nice, long, satisfying chapter for those of you who enjoy this story because I know what it's like to have a fanfic I'm genuinely enjoying to just suddenly stop, leaving me hanging and that's the last thing I want to do to my readers so without further ado: The Final Chapter.**

The burning was spreading rapidly, drenching every fiber of my being with pain like no other. The only thing that allowed me to remember that I'm _me_ was the pattern the pain followed. Slowly spreading outward from the focal point at an even speed, regardless if that speed was excruciating slow and extraordinary fast at the same time. The pattern was the only thing I could focus on that wasn't the torturous pain. When it changed, the pain just came crashing down that much harder.

As I struggled to find the one source of comfort during this horrendous experience, I became acutely aware of my senses attempt to just reach out and _grab_ something. _Anything_. After what felt like years of searching, I was finally able to find a pattern again. It took me a moment to get over the strange sense of relief I was touched with to realize that instead of the pain moving outward, it was retreating back to the focal point.

I waited, hoping the pain wouldn't stop retreating until it was completely _gone_. I prayed to every god I could think of, then a few superheroes just for good measure. When I felt my senses clear drastically, I was flooded with relief. I didn't know what was happening but I'm eternally grateful that it was.

I could feel something, I couldn't identify it yet but I _knew_ I felt something wrapped around my arms. The retreating of the pain was starting to slowing down but other senses were returning and others were getting stronger. I felt pain on the side of my neck, just like right before all of _this_ started. I started moving, trying to get away but was stopped by the restraints and a gentle but firm hand on my shoulder.

My vision was blurred when I first opened my eyes but I could just make out a figure bent at the waist next to me, identify the figure was impossible as whoever it was had their face near my neck, biting me with sharp fangs. I heard someone whimpering in gagging, the kind of sounds that someone made when they were in so much pain that screaming was impossible.

I heard two different growls. One was familiar, so familiar, and deep, angry. The other, I've never heard before. It wasn't as deep as the other but it was filled with an otherworldly amount of rage. I knew I should be scared of both the sound and whoever was producing the sound because it _sounded_ terrifying but all I could feel was…. _security_. Just like that, everything came crashing down at once. The situation. The shack. _Edward_.

Edward.

The alarm that shot through me consisting of pure, primal _fear_ , triggered an enormous amount of adrenaline to be released. The kind that kept the human race alive before we became apex predators. The kind that allowed mothers to save their children from near-certain death and fathers to protect their families from threats that were beyond formidable.

I jerked against the leather restraints and the steadying hand on my shoulder, hardly bothered by the slight sting the fang caused when they were removed. I _had_ to get out. I _had_ to be able to defend myself against the _threat_. I pushed, pulled, pressed, ripped, _fought_ until I was either killed, set free, or knocked out. Luckily, only one of those things happened.

"That's enough! Her wrists! Free them!" I barely registered the voice before the straps were undone. I was off the table and on my feet in under a second. The pounding headache didn't matter. The blood pouring from my neck wound and my wrist lacerations didn't matter. The fact the my enemy was immortal and had skin harder than diamonds _didn't matter_. I was on my feet and I was ready to fight, _to kill_.

"Bella! Look at me!" A deep voice sounded. I whipped my head around to see the person that had reminded me of my name. How could I have forgotten my own name?

My eyes took a moment to focus on the man standing in front of the open door. I've never been happier to see my brother. Felix was standing strong with both of his arms restraining the bronze-haired vampire kneeling before him. Every single one of Edwards muscles were strained to the max. His head was thrown back to the ceiling with an invisible scream frozen to his face. It looked like he was in a whole other world of pain than the one I was in.

My brother looked wrathful. His face, his body language screamed it from every fiber. I could see him breathing deeply, his arm around Edwards neck was shaking, probably restraining himself from popping his head off right then and there.

I was so focused on my brother that I forgot about the other person that was there until I felt soft fabric pressed to my still bleeding neck. I jumped about a foot in the air and barely contained a yelp.

I whirled in place, still riding a pretty intense adrenaline high. The view in front of me shouldn't have surprised as much as it did.

The most beautiful woman in the world was standing just a foot away from me with her hand pressing a cloth to my neck. Blonde as ever. An aura of danger, sex, rock and roll, draped her completely, even a blind man would be able to tell that _no one_ messed with this chick. Her eyes were completely black and she had bright red blood around her lips. I looked down at my wrists to check the damage. The lacerations weren't bleeding too bad. What really shocked me was Jane. She had her black Volturi cloak on but under that, I saw black skinny jeans and a black bra. It occurred to me that she probably took off her shirt to use for my neck, which gave me a moment to take in her very defined abdomen. I silently berated myself for checking her out when, minutes before I was dying.

I tried to take a step back but we were connected by her arm. She applied slightly more pressure and a look of pleading engulfed her features.

"Stay there...she...fighting with...instinct." Felix choked out from behind me. Even when he was struggling with his own instincts and fighting himself to not end someone existence, he still gave me advice.

I heeded what he told me and stayed there. I took a better look at Jane. Her pleading look was once again transformed into one of extreme concern, the only way of truly seeing how much angry she was experiencing was by looking into her eyes. Unlike Felix, who showed rage with everything that could possibly contribute, Jane didn't _look_ angry. Concerned? Absolutely. Alert? Completely. Angry? Nope. That's what I thought until I saw it in her eyes. The monster with red-hot eyes stared back at me. It look like an entirely different being lurking behind her eyes. Pacing, waiting to be released, to be made useful. It's entire soul made of pure, glorious rage. It stared right at me and I smiled.

Jane jerked back slightly, averting her gaze and blinking. She grabbed my hand and brought it up to my own neck, making sure I was applying enough pressure. She was slow to move, like her brain wanted her to move in a different direction. After she wiped the blood off her face with her sleeve, she told Felix to take Edward outside. Just as Felix was moving, Edward completely relaxed, it looked as if he was just knocked unconscious but it confirmed my suspicion that Jane had turned the full force of her power on to him and cranked it to the highest degree.

Felix went out the door with Edward. I walked to follow him outside but was stopped by Jane. She shed her cloak and wrapped in around my shoulders. I hadn't noticed how cold it was. The sudden fade of whatever it was that made me forget about the cold and nearly everything else also made me extremely tired.

I groaned and slumped forward, unable to keep myself upright. I didn't have a fear of hitting the ground, I knew Jane would catch me.

Her arms wrapped around my waist and she set me back on my feet, allowing me to share her strength for as long as I needed. I turned back to keep walking out and felt Jane slid in beside me, snaking her arm around my waist and bearing a large portion of my weight for me, not that she minded.

"Just a little longer, Love." She whispered in my ear. I nodded in acknowledgement.

I was meant by a gust of cold wind just as we stepped outside before everything went still. It was like all of nature knew of the presence of the powerful vampire at my side. The sun was very bright and the inch of snow on the ground was just making it worse. Once my eyes adjusted, I took in the vampires scattered around the wooded area. A huge bonfire was roaring away with Jasper and Alice feeding what looks like limbs, heads, and torsos in to it. As I took in the landscape, it became pretty obvious what happened. The broken trees and large divots in the ground gave away a story of a battle between vampires. The only things untouched were the shack and the fifteen yard radius that surrounded it.

"How many were there?" I asked Jane as she guided us towards to bonfire.

"Twelve. Most were fairly new to the vampiric lifestyle. It was an easy fight." She explained, sounding rather bored.

"Who fought?"

"I took down one or two, so did Felix, but our objective wasn't the newborns." She glanced at me then at Felix who just appeared next to Alice with Edward. "Jasper and Alice fought well. Emmett and Rosalie were guarding the perimeter. They've gone home."

I felt like she wanted to say more so I stayed quiet but when Jane didn't speak, I brushed it off.

"I'm glad to see you're okay, Bella." Jasper said formally. Alice nodded along with him. "I offer my sincerest apologies for what my broth- Edward has done."

He and Alice both looked at Edward with absolute disgust before making their excuses and leaving. That just left Felix, Jane, and I.

"Why is her still alive?" I wasn't aware I wanted to ask that question until it came pouring out of my mouth.

"I wanted to kill him after I saved you." Jane explained. I was confused by her words. Save me? Oh, god. She sucked the venom out! "If you lived, I would make his death relatively quick. If you…" She swallowed thickly, "didn't make it, I would draw it out for years." She finished simply. Without another word she left me where I was and walked towards Edward.

"You might want to look away." She stated emotionlessly. Her hands gripped Edward firmly, pausing to give me a chance.

I shook my head. I would see this. I would see his miserable existence brought to an end. With a quick twist of Jane's hands, Edwards head was ripped off with a stone-on-stone grinding sound. Jane turned and tossed his head into the flames. Felix did the same with his body and followed Jane towards me.

My brother gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head. He told me he had to stay back to burn down the shack and fix the landscape.

"You'll go home with Jane. You'll be okay." He didn't really give me a choice, not that I would've objected.

He turned to walk to the shack as Jane took his place in front of me. We had a wordless exchange at the end of which she picked me up and started running in the direction of home. I took note of the neck-breaking speed that we were travelling at, even while carrying she was faster than Felix, not faster than Jax though. More agile maybe.

I buried my face in her neck both for protection from the wind and comfort from her scent. I was overjoyed that Jane was _here_. Actually here, holding me. She protected me. I'm a little upset that it took me getting kidnapped to force her to make an appearance but she was here now and we can talk about that later.

To say that I was happy to be home would be the understatement of the year. I was ecstatic to be home. I was also too exhausted to be ecstatic for long so it quickly faded. Jane left me on the couch and then disappear from sight. I started panicking. I was just about to get up from the couch when she was back in sight. She was in the kitchen doing something with the stove in one of my brothers flannels. I watched her for a few minutes.

"You're cute." My hands flew up to cover my face.I have no idea what made me think that was a good thing to say _out loud_ , maybe it was the exhaustion or the trauma of the past few days. Doesn't matter now, it's out there. I couldn't even bring myself to blush, I was too busy laughing at myself inside my head.

I heard Jane chuckle from the kitchen. Well at least she thinks it's funny too!

My hands slid down my face in time to see Jane walking towards me from the kitchen with a bowl of soup in her hands.

"Just for the record, I'm sexy as hell, not cute." She teased at she rounded the couch. She plopped down a respectable distance away. "And you're cute too."

My head was spinning as I grabbed the offered bowl and spoon. Not only did she tease me but she also called me cute. I couldn't keep myself from smiling like an idiot and chuckling at myself. I could see Jane was rather amused as well.

We sat in comfortable silence as I ate. The soup filled one of the two holes in my stomach, foor could do nothing for the other. I regained some strength but what I really needed was a good night's rest.

I put the empty bowl down on the coffee table and sat back with a heavy sigh. _Well_ , I thought, _let's do this_. I pinned Jane with a gaze. I saw that it made her a little nervous. I tried not to grin at the fact that I just made a thousand year old vampire nervous.

"Why did it take me getting kidnapped for you to show up?" I asked sternly. I didn't really enjoy making her uncomfortable but I was unwilling to dance around the questions I needed answering.

"I wanted to watch you grow up. I wanted to help you. I wanted to be with you every step of the way," Jane started explaining, "I didn't mean the things you overheard. I don't know how I allowed myself to say such things. I'm sorry, Isabella." I could see she truly meant what she said but that didn't answer my question and I told her so.

"You told Felix to get you away from me. He did as he was told and for a while, he kept doing that. You didn't want me anywhere near you, so I kept my distance." Jane took a deep breath and dropped her gaze, "Here's the thing. Vampire mates do what they're told by each other, within reason because they can both feel the pull. You're human so you couldn't feel the effect that distance had on me. It was the second worst thing that I've ever felt. The first was hearing you screaming like that." She choked up on the last few words. I wanted nothing more than to offer whatever comfort I might be able to.

I moved as close as I could get to her and wrapped my arms around her. She inhaled deeply and perked up immediately.

"I'm so stupid." Were the parting words she left me with. Well, not for long because she appeared again with the first aid box in hand along with a shirt. She moved to my other side so she could see the bite wound better.

"I'm so sorry I didn't think of this sooner. It's been a while since I've taken care of a human," She paused, "Make that never." She busied herself with gauze and butterfly band-aids.

"Did you really suck the venom out?" I asked quietly while she took a good look at the wound.

"Yes." Was all Jane said. I rolled my eyes and huffed in amusement. _A woman of few words_ , I thought.

She made quick work of using the gauze to cover up the wound. She told me that it would definitely scar but she assured me that it would make me look tough as hell. She knelt before me to take a look at my wrists.

"I can't believe he did this." She mumbled and leaned forward to grab some more supplies. She rested them on the ground then took both of my hands in hers. She looked me straight in the eyes and I saw a promise in those eyes.

"Isabella Swan, for as long as I exist on this Earth, I will protect you from everything that I possibly can and I will teach you how to protect yourself from the things I can't. I swear it by the bond that we share." I was breathless as I watched her get back to work like what she just said was just _no big deal_.

I was shaking slightly when I acted on instinct and reached for her face with my hand. I grabbed her jaw and brought her lips to mine. She froze for an instant but then went with it.

I've hear people's first kiss described as fireworks. I've read book that described it as wildfire. Nothing could've prepared me for the way _this_ would feel. Kissing _my mate_ for the first time was...ethereal. Mythically alien in the best way possible.

I didn't even realize Jane had moved until her hand started slowly moving up my shirt. She was straddling my lap and was cradling the back of my head with her other hand.

I was startled when I heard a door shut and heavy footsteps pause.

"Uhhh…." Felix vocalized from the hallway, "Sorry….didn't mean to interrupt anything…" He awkwardly shuffled to the stairs as I stared mortified.

I punched Jane in the shoulder. "You heard him!" I accused. She was still straddling me and didn't show any sign of getting up anytime soon.

"Okay, yes, I did but I didn't want _that_ to end." She explained, gesturing to me and the space between us.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I breathed and brought a hand up to my forehead. Jane slowly shifted to sit next to me and throw an arm around my shoulders.

"I need to talk to you and your brother about something." _Uh oh_ , I thought, _she sounded serious_.

In a flash, Felix was in the living room, dressed in new clothes. "Aro already spoke to me. I'm all for it if she's okay with it." He claimed, speaking to Jane. I didn't bother asking because I knew they would explain.

"Um.." The blonde started, "IwantyoutocomebacktoItalywithme."

I blinked at her and shook my head like a dumbass, I turned to Felix. "Huh?"

Felix rolled his eyes at Jane and looked at me with the good ol' big brother look. "She wants to know if you'd go back to Italy with her."

It felt like my brain sputtered and shut down for a second. Once it was running on all four again, my immediate thought was yes. Yes, I would go back with her.

I guess the look on my face was enough because Jane broke out in the biggest smile and hugged me. She jumped up and shouted something about using our phone to make arrangements for the private jet.

Yep. Private jet.

By midnight that night I was on a jet, cuddled up to my mate, reading my favorite book. I was also thinking about everything that happened at the shack. I asked Jane why should didn't just let the venom do its thing. She chuckled a bit and snuggled closer to me.

"One, it was against your will." She threw an arm over my shoulders and pulled me in closer, if that was even possible, "Two, the only way you will become a vampire is with my venom."

She snapped her teeth playfully in my direction which made me laugh. She kissed my head and started purring, lulling me to sleep.

 **A/N: *Wipes tear* And there's the end of my very first Twilight fanfiction. I am fully aware how much this story sucks and how many people probably hate it but if just one person person liked it and had there day brightened just a little bit when they saw it was updated then it was more than worth it. I love you all and I'll see you sooner than you think ;)**


End file.
